Love In Rental
by Lee Eunra
Summary: Berawal dari rental cinta Eunhyuk dan Donghae bersemi


Love In Rental

Author : Lee Eunra

Main cast : Lee Hyukjae, Lee Donghae, Cho Kyuhyun,Lee sungmin(umin GENDERSWITCH)

Length :Oneshoot

Disclaimer : Eunhyuk adalah suami saiia *digampar*

A/N : alhamdulilah ya*gaya syahrini* semua uke as yeoja

Summary : Berawal dari rental cinta Donghae dan Eunhyuk bersemi ^^

***Love In Rental***

**EUNHYUK POV**

Siang hari di sebuah taman bermain di Seoul.

"huft. Kakak kemana sih !" gerutuku kesal.

katanya jam 12 pasti datang ucapku kesal sambil menatap jam terus menerus.

" Lama ya. Pacarmu Eunhyuk" ujar sahabatku bernama Sungmin yang tengah menggenggam erat tangan Cho Kyuhyun,pacarnya.

"maaf maaf" ucapku sambil menggaruk kepala yang tak gatal.

"aku harus gimana lagi nih. Nanti mereka tahu aku nggak punya pacar. Ketahuan boongnya dong!" batinku dalam hati.

Kejadian ini berawal seminggu yang lalu...

#Flashback

"Apa kamu menyatakan cinta pada Kyuhyun?" ujarku kaget.

"iya. Terus kami jadian deh" ucap sungmin.

"tak mungkin. Padahal kan aku juga suka Kyuhyun" ucapku lirih.

"lho Hyukkie ? kenapa ?"ujarnya menyadari raut wajahku yg tiba-tiba berubah.

"kamu bilang sedang suka seseorang,jangan jangan- "tebak sungmin.

"BUKAN! Bukan dia kok ! sebetulnya aku juga sudah punya pacar !" ucapku ngawur.

"oh iya? Aku baru tahu" tanya kaget. Aku keceplosan bicara saat itu.

Tapii .

"kyaaa kalau begitu, hari minggu nanti kita kencan ganda ya!" ajak sungmin

"hah?" ucapku tak kalah kaget melihat reaksi Sungmin.

Ternyata malah jadi begini .

Dalam kepanikan aku minta tolong pada kakakku.

"3 jam, bayarannya uang sakumu jadi milikku selama 1 bulan" ujar kakak tiriku yang matre Kim Heechul, kelas 1 SMU.

"padahal kakak janji bakal menemaniku 3 jam mulai dari jam 12 "ucapku kesal.

Tiba tiba ada seseorang berlari kearahku.

"maaf, lama nunggu ya ? Eunhyuk" ucap namja itu.

"namja ini ! siapa ya ?" ujarku bingung.

"wah, akhirnya datang juga!"kata kyuhyun lega.

"Bukan yang it-" ucapku terpotong saat tiba tiba namja itu memelukku.

"kenalkan aku pacar Eunhyuk. Namaku Lee Donghae. Kelas 1 SMU" ucap namja itu memperkenalkan diri tiba-tiba.

"apa?" ujarku dalm hati membuat kakiku lemas.

"waduh gawat nii !" ucap Donghae yang menyadari aku kaget.

"sebentar ya kami mau beli jus dulu"ucap Donghae seraya menarikku untuk ikut dengannya.

"kenapa jadi begini? Apa kakakku nggak bisa dataang ?" kataku kaget.

"iya. Makanya aku yang menggantikannya. Rental 3 jam jadi pacarmu" ucap namja itu sambil menunjukkan senyuman termanisnya.

"ya ampun. Namja yang tidak aku kenal pura-pura jadi pacarku? Nggak bisa aku?"batinku dalam hati.

"kamu mau ketahuan?" tanyaku pada Donghae.

"tenang saja. Aku jago acting kok!" ucap Donghae meyakinkanku.

"iya oke deh" ucapku.

"nah, ayo kita mulai permainan ini!" ucap Donghae sambil menarikku pergi ke tempat kyuhyun dan sungmin tadi.

kyaa ini gara gara kakak batinku sambil menormalkan jantungku yang berdetak sangat cepat.

giliran anda : 20 menit lagi ucap penjaga pintu gerbang permainan jet coaster.

Seperti mimpi buruk. Bahkan kakiku sampai sakit begini.

"kakimu sakit ya? Biar aku gendong deh!" tanya Donghae padaku.

"eng..nggak usah!" bentakku. Donghae terdiam.

"kalau begitu tunggu ya ! ku kompres pakai sapu tangan basah"ucap Donghae seraya pergi.

"Donghae, ini salahku. Padahal dia sudah berusaha" batinku sambil memandang punggungnya.

"pacarmu baik ya. Sebagai sahabatmu aku turut senang" ucap sungmin padaku.

terima kasih wajah ku memerah.

"maaf aku membohongi kalian. Tapi aku berbohong demi kalian tak terasa air mataku menetes di pelupuk mataku. Kuhapus air mataku. hehehe.. aku paling takut naik jet coaster" gumamku.

Tiba-tiba Donghae datang menarik tanganku.

"hyaa.. k-kenaappa ?"aku terlonjak kaget.

"ikut aku sebentar" perintahnya.

"eh? Mau kemana?" tanyaku bingung.

Donghae tak menjawab. Hanya saja dia menggenggam tanganku sangat erat. Hanya satu yang kurasakan genggamannya sangat terasa HANGAT.

Sampailah kami di sebuah wahana Bianglala.

"hey ! kalian mau kemana? Kok ninggalin kami?" teriak sungmin.

Mendengar teriakan itu Donghae malah menarikku menuju wahana bianglala tersebut. Dan petugas wahana itu membukakan pintu bianglala itu . dan menutupnya kembali . Grekkk.

"lho kalian kenapa pisah dari kami?" teriak kyuhyun.

"jangan lugu Kyuhyun. Aku mau berduaan dengan pacarku"teriak Donghae sambil memelukku.

"ber..berduaaan? Gimana niihh?" batinku gugup.

"ah. Mereka jadi kecil sekali dari sini" ucapku sambil melihat kebawah dengan melihat jendela.

"Kamu ini mikir apa sih?" gumamku.

"harusnya aku yang bilang begitu. Dasar bego ! kamu suka Kyuhyun khan?" ucap Donghae padaku dari dalam bianglala.

"kamu hanya bisa menahan diri. Sambil menatapnya dari jauh. Kamu pasti akan menangis. Kalau disini, tak ada orang yang melihatmu"kata katanya sungguh menyentuhku.

"Donghae?" aku bagaikan terhipnotis

"nih pakai topiku" Donghae memasangkan topinya di kepalaku.

Padahal dia baru saja mengenalku. "kenapa kamu tahu?" tanyaku pada Donghae.

"karena sejak bertemu tadi. Aku mengawasimu. Mataku. Hanya terpaut padamu"ucapannya begitu lembut.

Menyentuh lubuk hatiku. Bagaikan mantera. Suatu keajaiban.

"kok kalian tinggalin kami sih?" tanya Sungmin.

"maaf,hehehe" ucapku sambil menampakkan wajah tanpa dosa.

aku gak sedih lagi memandang mereka.

"mereka mesra sekali ya ?" bisik sungmin ke kyuhyun.

"iya betul betul serasi"jawab kyuhyun.

TERIMA KASIH Donghae!

Topi ini terasa hangat. Donghae segera menarikku pergi lagi.

"mau kemana lagi?" tanya kyuhyun.

"ayo kesini !" jawab Donghae sumringah.

Sampailah kami pada sebuah wahana yang di depannya bertuliskan HORROR HOUSE.

Glek..

Aku menelan ludahku sendiri.

"kita masuk ke situ ya!" ucap Donghae.

"wah asyik!" jawab kyuhyun.

"aku capek,tunggu diluar aja,deh"ucapku cari alasan.

"jangann!"cegah Donghae.

"nggak mau.. aku takut masuk ke sana"

"tenang saja kan ada aku" ucap Donghae menggenggam tanganku erat.

"ah iya baiklah" ucapku salah tingkah.

jantungku berdetak cepat seperti habis lari maraton beratus ratus meter.

"duh..kenapa aku jadi salah tingkah begini. Mendadak jantungku berdebar?"batinku tanpa wajahku semerah tomat.

"Donghae baik dan cakep,pasti jadi idola di sekolahnya. Sudah punya pacar belum ya?"batinku sambil sesekali meliriknya.

"yuuk, masuk ke dalam"ucap Donghae sambil menggiring ku masuk.

"ayo cepat! kita ketinggalan tuuh !" ucap Donghae sambil berlari kecil.

"jann.. jantungku nggak kuat"ucapku sambil merinding ria(?)

Donghae menyeringai.

"gyaaaaa...SETANNYA TUUHH!" teriak Donghae sambil menakutiku dengan memasang pose(?) hantu.

Aku kaget setengah mati.

"kyaaa! mana ? mana setannya?"

Tanpa sadar aku mencengkram bahu Donghae erat.

"eh?" Donghae bingung.

DHEG

"hyaaaa! apa yang kulakukan! m-maaaff!"ucapku baru tersadar apa ku lakukan.

GREPP

Donghae memelukku sangat erat.

.

DAG DIG DUG.

Jantungku berdetak lebih cepat dari yang tadi-tadi.

"Donghae?" ucapku gugup.

.

ANEH

Ketika kami berpelukan di rumah hantu.

Kita harus terlihat seperti pasangan kekasih.

Perlahan namun pasti kubenamkan wajahku di dada bidang miliknya.

Aku ingin tahu lebih banyak tentang dia.

Kini dia tengah menggandeng tanganku mesra.

Aku dan Donghae sudah sampai di pintu yang bertuliskan "EXIT".

"fyuuh. Akhirnya selesai juga"ucapku lega.

"Tuh, nggak apa apa,kan?"tanya Donghae.

" hehehehe iyaa"

Aku ingin selalu bersamanya.

TENG TENG TENG

Jam di menara taman bermain menunjukkan pukul 3 sore

"jam 3 sore!" teriakku kaget.

SREETT.

Donghae melepaskan genggaman tangannya padaku.

"sudah waktunya. Kita berpisah. Berakhirklah love rental ini" ucap Donghae meninggalkanku.

"jangan pergi,Donghae"cegahku.

"tunggu dulu ! Aku tak ingin kehilangan cinta ini! Aku ingin tetap bersamamu!" mohonku.

"berawal dari rental ini. Aku menemukan cinta sejati" ungkapku.

"M-Maksudmu, Donghae?" ucapnya meminta penjelasan.

STOP !

"Donghae, kamu harus bayar DP dulu padaku" ucap kakakku Heechul yang tiba-tiba muncul.

"lho kakak kok ada disini?" tanyaku bingung+kaget.

"memangnya kenapa aku kan yang merental dia" ucapku kepada Heechul.

"bukan,bukan. Dia janji akan imbalan 2 kali lipat dari uang saku mu selama sebulan ditambah DP nya pula"ucap kakakku yang gak ketulungan matrenya nya ini.

"ja-jangan bilang!"cegah Donghae.

"katanya dia ingin kencan denganmu" lanjut Heechul yang membuat rahangku tercekat.

"waktu kamu datang ke acara sekolah kami, dia jatuh cinta padamu pada pandangan pertama"ujar Heechul.

"Apaa? Donghae suka padaku?" tanyaku tak percaya.

"Maaf aku nggak bisa jujur padamu. Soalnya, Aku nggak tahu bagaimana mengajak kencan"jawab Donghae dengan wajah merah padam.

"senangnya"ucapku.

"Aku senang sekali !" lanjutku.

"kamu serius?" tanya Donghae.

"iya"

"nah, sekarang bayar dong!" ucap kakakku yang matre ini menganggu momen indah kami.

Ku menatap Donghae sebentar. Kami saling pandang dan kami berdua mengangguk.

"HEECHUL..."

"KAKAK..."

"ya ?" jawab kakakku takut melihat aura suram dari kami berdua.

"JANGAN NGAWUUUURR!"

DESSSSHHHH !

Heechul terpental ke angkasa raya. Dan tak kembali lagi.

"itu mereka!" ucap kyuhyun.

"ayo cepet dong!" ajak Sungmin.

"iya" ucapku dengan Donghae kompak.

Cinta kami berdua. Mulai sekarang bukan cinta rentalan lagi. Dan baru dimulai

~THE END~

akhirnya selese juga fic nie...  
>mian kalo pendekk ... -_-<p>

Hanya satu kata dari author ...

R

E

V

I

E

W

Review yaaahhhhh #maksa (_ _)"


End file.
